Chrona
by Star90001
Summary: Medusa and Free are getting married, Chrona has no clue how to deal with it. What will he do, and what is with Free and Medusa, and how does it tie to Chrona.   Not sure the summery sounds good but whatever!


Chrona

Chrona Gorgon was leaving the Death Weapon Meister Academy, D.W.M.A for short. it's in Death city Nevada, United States. He has short messy pink hair and is a Meister. His weapon is Ragnarok, a big bully, which lives inside Chrona due to the fact that his blood is black because of his mother. He was walking to Maka's place. He was happy to see Maka Albam because she is so nice and pretty. Her hair is long and dirty blond, she puts it in cute little pony tails. She's a Meister at D.W.M.A. Her weapon is a scythe named Soul 'Eater' Evans. He was going down an ally as a short cut, and his mom Medusa Gorgon came out of the shadows. Her hair is blond, short and spiky in the back and has long twisted side bangs that surrounded her pale face. She is a snake witch. She wears a black sleeveless hoodie with what looks like snake eyes on either side of her hood and black sweat pants with a tail that is shaped like a arrow pointing down in the back.

"Chrona, I would like to talk to you about Free," Medusa said " we' re getting married"

Chrona' s eyes grew wide and he ran into a corner in the ally and yelled "i don't know how to deal with this!"

"Chrona, we're getting married on Halloween night," said Medusa "and your coming. if you would like you can bring some friends if that will make you feel better."

"But why are you getting married to him?" asked Chrona in a low deep voice.

Medusa didn't answer and she disappear in the shadows. Chrona was feeling depressed because of what Medusa had said. Chrona does not call Medusa mom or mother because Chrona is afraid of Medusa.

Chrona finally got to Maka' s house. She knocked on the door lightly. Soul opened the door.

"Hey Chrona, Maka' s in the kitchen she's making same tea," said Soul "she will be done soon, so come in and sit down"

Chrona ran into the corner instead of sitting down on Maka's and Soul's orange couch.

"Chrona, i' m so happy that you... Chrona why are you in the corner, come sit on the couch and home some tea with us." asked Maka in a loud happy voice.

"I'm fine" said Chrona in a low voice in the corner

"Are you Okay Chrona? You seem depressed more than usual." ask Soul.

"Come have some tea with us. Tell us what's wrong" asked Maka.

"Medusa and Free are getting married on Halloween night," said Chrona in a low voice looking at Maka and Soul from the corner, "She didn't' t say where yet but she said i can bring

some friends"

" We should come, Soul and i. We would make you feel better and calm you down" said Maka in a happy voice trying to make him feel better.

"Okay," replied Chrona in a happy low voice trying to smile "i think ..."

"Would you like to stay for the night, Chrona?" asked Maka.

Chrona nods his head, Soul went to go get the couch ready for Chrona he grabbed some pillows and blankets. Maka helped Soul and cleaned up the tea and moved the table, every one went to sleep.

Chrona was laying on the couch just looking at the sealing he couldn't sleep so he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Once he got in the bathroom he saw Medusa in the window.

"Chrona, what are you doing here i have been looking for you all night" said Medusa in a weired voice.

"Maka asked me to stay for the night" answered Chrona in a low voice.

"Well grab your things we're going" demanded Medusa.

"But i don't want to go, where are we going?" asked Chrona.

"Chrona," she said in a strict voice she continued in a calm voice "please grab your things we're going to see Free"

"I don't want to," said Chrona in a low voice and asked again "Why are you getting married to him?"

"Chrona, i have been meaning to tell you something," she paused "his your birth father."

Chrona looked at her with fear and sadness in his eyes, Chrona hugged Medusa while tears come out of him eyes.

"It's Okay you had to know but i never told you because you would get mad that he was in jail. But now you know" said Medusa.

Chrona didn't say any think she left the bathroom and went to the kitchen he was leaving a note for Maka and Soul he wrote. To Maka and Soul, i have left with Medusa we went to go see Free, she told me that his my birth father i will be back soon, Chrona. He left with Medusa and walked to Frees and Chrona arrived at this rather plain house with dark green trim.

"This is where he lives?" Chrona wined.

"Yes, Chrona. Now don't be rude." Medusa scolded. They knocked on the fairly old looking door. Free burst out of the door with a big grin on his face.

"Hey honey!" He said pulling Medusa in his strong arms. "Come on in you two!"

They walked in, Chrona walked in weirded out of the inside it was dark and had dim lighting. It wasn't clean it was a mess it looks like he through garbage in here and rolled around in it like the dog he is, Free's a ware wolf.

"I got dinner ready for us all" Free said in a happy voice

"So what's for dinner" asked Medusa.

"Smoked salmon with asparagus and baked potatoes" answered Free.

Once they finished dinner they talked about the wedding, they decided to have it on the hill out side of death city, they made cards for the wedding which was in two days. Medusa gave Chrona seven cards to give to his friends. They staid the night and in the morning Medusa walked with Chrona to give out the cards. Chrona gave to cards to Maka, Soul, Death The Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki all of Chrona's friends.

It was Halloween and the day of the wedding, every one they invited came all of Chrona's friends were in the front rows. there were black chairs about 50 and there was a black dark chocolate cake with small little people that were Medusa and Free on top. Free was at the front with the wedding man in a black suit, Chrona was in the back with Medusa. Chrona was wearing a white suit and Medusa was wearing a black and white dress with white arrows on it. The wedding music started, they started to walk down the wedding aisle Chrona was happy. He was happy that Medusa was getting married to his birth father Free, he thought things might be better and he can still got to D.W.M.A. They got to the front with Free, the wedding man started and said some words.

"Do you Free take Medusa Gorgon as your wife?" asked the wedding man.

"Yes I do" said Free in a loud happy voice while putting the wedding ring on her hand.

"Do you Medusa Gorgon take Free as your husband?" asked the wedding man.

"Yes I do" said Medusa with a smile while putting the other wedding ring on his hand.

"You are now married, now you may kiss the bride" said the wedding man.

Free pulled Medusa into his strong arms and kissed her, then every one got up and clapped for them and same did Chrona. They all had cake Chrona got some pictures done with his parents and then a photo of every one there, Maka in her black dress, Soul in his Black suit, Death The Kid in his black suit, Liz and Patty in there white suits, Black Star in a black suit with some stars on it and Tsubaki in a white dress with two black stars on side. Every one was happy and Chrona was smiling the whole time there.


End file.
